


Just stay as you are

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, this is a quick narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "I should be the one sitting on your lap, you hurt me." Seungcheol drawled out, lazily, rolling the chair back just a tiny bit so Jeonghan wouldn’t get squeezed between him and the computer table.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Just stay as you are

He was aware that quickly after shutting his room’s door, Jeonghan was definitely coming after him, finally catching on his discontentment. Seungcheol wouldn’t wait, though, because even if Jeonghan wanted to talk, he’d most likely shower, eat and whine about the situation before going to him. Starting up his game, Seungcheol, absentmindedly, lost himself into it, one eye always straying to the clock, mindful of the time he’d have to sleep.

Right when he got into this particular mission, someone opened the door. Seungcheol didn’t spare the person a look, only sighing when his chair got pushed back and a well-known weight landed on his thighs. Ah, yes. Of course.

"I should be the one sitting on your lap, you hurt _me_." Seungcheol drawled out, lazily, rolling the chair back just a tiny bit so Jeonghan wouldn't get squeezed between him and the computer table.

Feeling uneasy, Jeonghan poked Seungcheol's cheek. "Stop playing for a second, will you?" He was willingly trying to apologize here; some attention would be nice. Seungcheol simply avoided his finger, clicking his tongue with displeasure.

"No. You sat on me because you wanted to. Now bear the consequences. And you're heavy, hurry up."

"I gained five kilograms thanks to your spawn," Jeonghan pointed out. It was true, and 5 kilograms was him about 2 weeks ago, so. Not that it was a problem for him, though. The issue was hiding it. They still had about 4 weeks of concerts and his pants were not getting any less tight.

Eyes turning fond for a second, Seungcheol quickly scowled. "Don't talk about my kid just to make me go all soft." It was clear, to _anyone_ (who knew about Ascaris’ existence, at least), that Seungcheol was _so in love_ with the thought of having a child to call his own, especially when the child was half-Jeonghan, whom he couldn’t stop gushing about.

Soonyoung said that it was cheesy of him. Jihoon went in with the “simply disgusting” expression. It wasn’t Seungcheol’s fault that dating Jeonghan was as interesting and fun as it was troublesome.

Jeonghan, listening to that, tried very hard not to coo. He was feeling so damn bad for his outburst and Seungcheol did not deserve to be the victim of his bad mood at all. No one deserved, but it was tough not to feel awful when said man only responded calmly and with no bite, understanding as he had never been before.

Still, the joke was on the tip of his tongue. “I would never do anything to make you soft, believe me." Snickering on the inside, Jeonghan held it back, watching as the man under him made an indignant sound, clearly not pleased with his humor.

Giving him a glare, Seungcheol went back to his game, obviously pretending not to enjoy the hand caressing his hair. "Don't make dick jokes either, you gotta make up for your shit." Thankfully, he wasn’t a cat. Otherwise, it would be noticeable the tilt of his head into Jeonghan’s fingers, and the flutter of his heart in delight.

Jeonghan, unaware of such contentment, wondered: If they weren't having scream matches by now, then Seungcheol wasn't mad at him, just hurt, right?

He didn’t know which one was worse.

"You said we were fine though?" He pressed on, twirling the tips of black hair, nose tickled by the smell of shampoo.

"I lied." Seungcheol deadpanned, not minding Jeonghan's loud laughter in the least. He was in bliss, currently getting all the attention he didn’t get in the last days.

"I thought you were used to my terrible behavior?" Jeonghan teased more, watching as the pout on his boyfriend's face grew, frown getting deeper, and, somehow, more adorable.

Clicking on the mouse too many times for it to be useful, Seungcheol complained, sounding all too huffy, but serious. "That was before you started acting nice! Now I am terribly spoiled and tainted by your supposed _love_ ". Oh God! If everyone knew _this_ was the person netizens avoided talking about out of fear.

"Hey. Now that hurt me. Why did you say 'supposed'? You know I don't lie about being in love with you." Brushing the bangs back, Jeonghan pressed a kiss on Seungcheol's forehead, holding his head in place when he started fussing. For that, he kissed one soft cheek, brave enough to peck, again, the corner of Seungcheol's lips.

Pausing the game, Seungcheol sighed, defeated, pressing their lips together once before looking into Jeonghan's eyes. "Then tell me what happened. Am I annoying you?" His eyes twinkled under the dim light of the room, and, for a rare moment, Jeonghan felt _too much_ and knew _too little_ of how to put thoughts into words.

"No, no, no!"

"Why did you yell at me like that? I wasn't doing anything, I only asked if you strapped your mic's battery properly. That’s really not fine."

"I was annoyed," he tried, heart clenching when the eyes staring into his flashed a glint of hurt. "But not at you! I was feeling hot, prickly, nauseous and worried, all at the same time and anything would've set me off."

“Was it… I know you hate it when people say it, but… was it the hormones or something?” Seungcheol asked carefully, playing nervously with his knee when Jeonghan squinted his eyes at the part he mentioned ‘hormones'. He was right, Jeonghan _did_ hate whenever anyone mentioned it, sounding like he wasn’t himself because of the baby. He had to admit some behavior were heavily influenced by them, though. Especially his rising lack of patience. And weird eating pattern.

It’s not like he _wanted_ to act like an asshole. Everything built up to that, but without him even noticing it properly. Still, it wasn’t right of him to hide his worries, distress only to explode at once, hurting the people around him. He was _very much_ aware of that. It wasn’t possible to take it back, though, only apologize. And he was _trying_ to do so.

“Perhaps,” he conceded, albeit against his wishes. Seungcheol blinked at him. “Fine, yeah. However, that doesn’t matter. I’m here to apologize. Again. Because it seems like I’m the only one who fucks up all the time in this relationship.” He was talking honestly, not really pointing fingers or trying to guilt trip his boyfriend. Sometimes, it did feel as if he was the one constantly making mistakes.

“Not true, I do it too!” Seungcheol protested, saving the game before turning off the computer’s monitor. “I apologized for making you jealous, for that one time when I joked when you were about to cry, when I drank all the protein shake just to annoy you, when I accidentally flirted with that fan-“

Getting up, Jeonghan groaned, feeling a headache coming when he remembered that particular episode. “Can you please stop? I’m getting mad again, let me think I’m the worst. It’s for the best.” Someone might wonder if he was that mad, and _hell yes_ , he was mad as fuck.

His fucking Oreo flavored shake! Seungcheol was basically stealing food from his _own_ child too!

Grinning, Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan made himself comfortable on his bed. “Hey, what are you doing, huh? Sir, please go back to your room. We’re not married, this is unproper. I’ve already accepted your apology, now it’s time to go.”

“Unproper was you fucking me raw on our first time together,” Jeonghan said it bluntly, throwing the thick blanked over himself. Buried under the sheets, he laughed shamelessly, having fun at Seungcheol’s expense.

“What is wrong with you! Why do you talk like this!” Sitting down on the bed, Seungcheol promptly got pulled down by Jeonghan, rushed to slid under the covers too. Eyes crinkling at the corners, Jeonghan shortened the distance between them, burying his face in Seungcheol’s neck, nosing the perfumed skin.

“Go back to your room, I refuse to accept any apologies from you.”

“Hey, look at me. I’m serious, now. You didn’t annoy me. And, even when you _do_ , I still love you anyway. I’m sorry for that, yelling at you and being overall rude was uncalled for. It’s been hard for me, but for you too.”

“I love you too,” Seungcheol replied mid-yawn. He was very tired and with a reason, but that didn’t make his confession mean any less. It was also comforting, to have his insecurities eased and denied, to know he was cherished and certainly _not bothersome_.

“I know that.” Poking him, Jeonghan nudged his shoulder. “Now turn around, I’m the big spoon in this relationship.”

“Ok, but your stomach is kind of poking me.”

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan stared down at his belly. It was beginning to unflatten these last days, forcing him to be conscious of how he isn’t alone in his own body anymore. So weird. “And whose fault is that?”

“Got me there.”

* * *

“Coups.”

“Mmh?”

“I found the house I want to live in.”

“Really? Let me see it.”

“Hm.”

“Do you like it?”

“Hey, please tell me you did, I really want it. Can’t you see? There is even a big backyard for the roundworm and about seven rooms,”

“Seven rooms? How many kids are we having?”

“I am not sure, but, for now, one. After the whole surgery and me spending weeks with the stitches we can talk about it. I was thinking of us having studios and guest rooms, just so you know.”

“Ah.”

“Ah what? You want six kids?! Are you ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
